


World's Worst Kidnapper

by Neverever



Series: 2016 Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang ficlets [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corporate Espionage, Kidnapping, M/M, misguided Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Tony gets kidnapped by the mysterious Steve who doesn't seem to have the hang of the kidnapping business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth round of the 2016 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Art is by [dksartz](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/) and is titled: [All tied up with no place to go.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/abdc025803fe795fb027b160773c9357/tumblr_inline_o8zl4fZ9D81qmb808_1280.png) Check it out!

The minute the car took a different route on the way to Stark Industries headquarters, Tony knew he was in for a rough day. With a sigh, he surreptitiously hit the panic button on his phone. His bodyguards would come and he’d soon be back on schedule. Just another day in the life of one of the world’s richest men.

Tony had been kidnapped enough to know how to handle himself until he was rescued. He shouldn’t be blase about it. But it was almost a routine now. Recognize he was in trouble, hit the panic button, keep calm until his security team stormed in. And his business partner Obadiah Stane would make sure that the security team responded. He proceeded to pull out his tablet to read R&D reports.

But this time was different, and Tony didn’t realize his mistake until it was too late.

Keeping calm meant not asking questions about where the driver was going, so the driver wouldn’t take evasive action and throw the security team off the trail. So Tony didn’t see where the driver had taken him until the driver pulled into an large warehouse. Nor was he ready for the burlap sack pulled over his head when the driver and another thug dragged him out of the car.

The two men handcuffed him to a metal chair and yanked off the hood. That’s when Tony realized that this wasn’t the usual kidnapping. For one thing, the security team usually stormed in around this time and things never got this far. For another, he usually never got to actually meet his kidnappers.

He assumed that the man standing in front of him was responsible for the kidnapping. And immediately he wished that the guy was far less attractive and not wearing that black leather motorcycle jacket that highlighted the muscular lines of his body. And that he wasn’t over 6 feet tall and blond, with eyes of sky blue.

“Tony Stark?” asked the attractive kidnapper.

“Yeah. What about it?” Tony looked around for the two guys who manhandled him from the car -- he thought one might have an artificial arm. But no one was to be seen.

“I’m just confirming we got the right person,” said the man politely.

Tony narrowed his eyes. He didn’t need a polite kidnapper straight out of the pages of Gorgeous Thugs Weekly. He needed his security team. He needed to be out of here. He reached for his phone and discovered that the men had already taken it. He should have expected that -- it was Criminal Tactics 101.

“You’re not what I -- we expected,” the kidnapper admitted. “I was told that you would put up a fight --”

Tony sighed. Maybe this wasn’t the leader of the kidnapping ring. He’d dealt with kidnappers before, and they weren’t at all like this guy. “So who are you? What’s your name?”

“Steve.”

“Really?” Tony smirked. “Is that your real name? Because that sounds more like the guy at the gym or office than a kidnapper.” Tony rotated his wrists to try and free his hands. Maybe he could somehow convince Steve to remove the handcuffs.

And come to think of it, his surroundings did not look like the usual empty rusting warehouse. Instead, the warehouse was warm, comfortable with shelves filled with boxes and Tony swore he heard coffee brewing a couple of yards away. What the hell was going on with this kidnapper? Were they having a breakfast buffet? (Coffee would be great, though.)

“I’m not a kidnapper.” Steve pulled up a chair to sit across from Tony. He crossed his legs and his trousers rode up enough to reveal a knife strapped to his calf.

Tony preferred Steve standing up, since he seemed less threatening standing. And the view of Steve’s spectacular ass was better. Overall, less menacing and more bootylicious.

He pulled his attention back to the man in front of him. “Then what are you?”

“I represent an organization that is concerned with your company manufacturing and selling weapons to anyone willing to pay the highest price.”

Tony’s spine straightened. This wasn’t going in the direction he was expecting. “Hold on there, I’m-Not-a-Kidnapper Steve, Stark Industries no longer manufactures or sells weapons. I changed the direction of the company last month -- we’re going into clean energy and biotechnology.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to be confused. “I was told that you were ramping up production --”

Tony enjoyed the little wrinkle between Steve’s eyes as Steve pondered Tony’s news. He should not be thinking like this at all. Steve kidnapped him and was a violent criminal, despite his politeness and blue-eyed charm.

“Nope, wrong. I have no idea where you got your information. The announcement made headlines across the news.”

“Our source told us that you would say that and that the news coverage was just a ruse to distract from your real plans.”

“Look, Steve-o, I don’t know who’s been feeding you this crap, but whoever it is, they’re dead wrong.” Tony was confused. Shouldn't Steve be demanding a ransom or something? Then Tony blanched, remembering the number of kidnappings that ended in the victim’s murder.

“If you’re truly out of the weapons business, then there was no reason to bother you,” Steve said.

Tony liked how Steve worried and bit at his lower lip. If Tony was going to die soon, at least he had eye candy to look at in his final moments. “It’s true. Look it up on the web.”

“Hmm.”

“You could let me go. Now that we’re clear on this,” cajoled Tony. “I mean, it sounds like you were first going to lecture me to death over my contributions to the military-industrial complex. Then let me go.”

Steve laughed. It wasn’t an unkind laugh. Tony thought Steve really should smile more. He looked even better when he smiled.

“That was always part of the plan,” Steve admitted. “After I convinced you to change your mind about manufacturing weapons.”

“Seriously, is that a thing? Kidnapping people to change their minds?”

“My organization thinks it’s a better way of doing things. More effective.”

One look at Steve and his earnestness, and anyone could be willing to change their minds, Tony thought. “And why would you let me see you?”

“I’m not the sort of person you’d recognize on the street or pick out of a crowd. My colleagues remain hidden for a reason.” Steve stretched his arms. “My organization hired me for my abilities -- I’ve worked in Special Ops and as a spy, and now I hunt people who encourage terrorism through their actions.”

“Thank you for your service. Although, I should be insulted by the lack of panache in this kidnapping.”

“Would you be insulted if I offered you coffee?”

“No, but you’d have to unhandcuff me to let me drink it,” Tony said hopefully.

“I’d offer you a straw. I’ve heard you’re a dangerous man and I’m still cautious,” Steve said.

Tony shook his head. “Straws and coffee don’t go well together.” He noticed that Steve was watching and assessing him carefully. Steve might be charming as hell, but he was definitely dangerous. “So who put you up to this?”

“Your business partner, Obadiah Stane. He said you were dangerous and needed to be stopped.”

“Right. My business partner.”

“I have no reason to lie, and I’m not particularly good at it,” Steve said. “It was Stane.”

Tony drew a deep breath. Stane must have done this to get Tony out of the way. He knew about the panic button and Tony’s daily schedule and could prevent the security team from rescuing him.

He immediately thought of everything Stane said and did over the past month. Damn it to hell. That rotten stinker Stane had been undermining him from the minute Tony announced that he was no longer making weapons.

“Stane,” he hissed. “Damn it. He set me up.”

Of course Stane would hire the world’s nicest kidnapper working for some environmental/anti-war underground group or something. He planned for Tony to be lulled into complacency, and Stane would be there to kill him.

He looked up at Steve, who apparently had realized the same thing.

“Oh?” Steve said sharply. He narrowed his eyes. Clearly plotting something.

“Set me free and we can go get him.”

Behind Steve’s pretty eyes a debate waged. Finally, he said, “I think I can trust you.” He stood up and unlocked the handcuffs.

Tony remained seated as he rubbed his wrists.

“I’m sorry for the whole mix up,” Steve said. “You turned out to be a better person than I had been led to believe.”

Tony felt himself soften. Steve was charming with his blond, clean-cut good looks and his idealistic, if criminal-minded, principles. And Tony always was a sucker for charm.

“Yeah, well, you and your organization can make it up to me when we take on Stane together.”

“It’s a deal,” the ex-kidnapper turned conspirator said. “Let’s go change his mind.”

Tony smiled at his new partner. This might be his best kidnapping ever. They even had coffee.

 

 

 

badge by woad


End file.
